exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaea's Blood
Gaea's Blood is a Story Arc of the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Interra, and follows the perspective of chosen ones Titania Leonio and Ryuka Mada. It is a sequel to Gaea's Will. Main Arc A Strange City Wandering in the bleak wasteland while searching for survivors, Titania and Ryuka, chosen by Gaea in order to help the land with rebuilding, encounter a strange, immense underground city, New Eden, ruled by strange Noblemen - men and women of great power and mysterious influence. One of such individuals, Kuraku Jiang, quickly befriends and helps the pair with settling in the town. However, quickly, Titania realizes that something is off, and wanders in order to investigate ; after rescuing the young orphan Claire from mysterious aggressors, she witnesses strange displays of power from Noblemen, and a mysterious Noblewoman takes Claire away while taunting Titania about it. The very morning afterwards, the two girls are brought by force to the mansion of the Evlene family. Claire's Privilege Claire, now a Noblewoman as well, reveals that she is in fact, like all other Nobles, a Vampire of pure blood. At first, she only sees Titania and Ryuka as toys and servants, however, upon witnessing Titania's anger and being comforted by Ryuka, she eventually begins to see them as precious allies, and discusses with them about the current problems endured by the Vampire Bloodlines. As the world's state is that of near-ruin, the heavily irradiated wasteland where the vampire city lies prevents them from actually conquering the land above ground; furthermore, a mysterious hunter seeks to eliminate new blood. After meeting with various allies, including Ezra Voldaren, Antoinette de Courssombre and Ludmilla Nospher, Titania finally manages to find said hunter, Darmethor. Darmethor, however, is merely coerced by the SCP Foundation to act as an executioner; upon meeting Titania and fighting her, he forges a pact with her and becomes her Divine Servant. The group then departs, searching for clues about the mysterious threat Darmethor was sent to investigate at first, eventually being led by Kuraku to a mysterious grotto next to the town. Revenge and Conspiracy In said grotto, the mysterious Seth Dawne waits, next to the sleeping beast known as Lothan. Tired of vampires' and humans' constant destruction of natural beauty, Seth seeks to enact judgment on the deserving, first wiping the vampiric town - informing Titania of a rising threat. At the same time, Ocktavia Tepes takes over the city by a coup d'etat, further increasing the number of threats. In order to have a chance against the massive beast soon to be unleashed, Titania asks of Antoinette to help summon Darmethor's lover Valorika, who knows arts that reinforce one's body. At the same time, Ryuka and Claire team up with Ludmilla in order to learn powerful blood secrets to enhance Ryuka's powers, fighting the monstrous Nosferatu in the process. Further investigation shows that Ocktavia is in fact manipulated by a mysterious man known as Legitimus de Courssombre - a fake name for Auriel de Courssombre, a powerful first-born who intends to use Ocktavia as a pawn to gather resources and, using Titania and Ryuka's blood, take control of the planet's life itself through Leyline manipulation. The Final Act As the group seeks to face Auriel first, Titania uses her own blood to purify queen Ocktavia and break the hold Auriel had over her, allowing the pair to confront him. With Titania's reckless assault, Auriel's body is destroyed, allowing Ocktavia to save Titania and exorcise Auriel. However, by the time the Alpha is defeated, the night of Samhain announces Lothan's release. As Ryuka confronts Seth and slows him down, Titania makes a breakthrough inside of Lothan's body, reaching for the heart and breaking it through sheer strength, enduring the pain of Lothan's insides through force of will. Although she nearly dies in the process, Claire consumes enough of the heart to fully restore Titania's health, saving her life and allowing for restoration of the broken wasteland, a new era for vampires and humans alike. Characters *Titania Leonio *Ryuka Mada *Claire Evlene *Darmethor *Valorika *Auriel de Courssombre *Ezra Voldaren *Kuraku Jiang *Antoinette de Courssombre *Ludmilla Nospher *Ocktavia Tepes *Seth Dawne *Nosferatu *Other Gaea Series Characters Trivia *This storyline follows the timeline where Ian Woodrow did not save the world, resulting in unprecedented devastation and ruination. Category:Storyline Category:Interra